


Colouria

by CaptainValkyrie



Series: Spectrum [1]
Category: Color - Fandom
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Color, Dragons, Gen, Magic, Ninja, Orange, Purple, Red - Freeform, green - Freeform, roygbiv, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainValkyrie/pseuds/CaptainValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an ancient land one madman sets out to rule them all. Can the colors band together and create a rainbow in time to defeat him? Or will it all end in black?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colouria

It rained, a lot in the capitol of the kingdom of her birth. Princess Sapphire had grown up with the near constant precipitation, so on the rare occasion when the sun was visible the whole court broke to appreciate it. This time she and her father were going hunting in the Great Forest, at least she was until the flu. Being the dutiful daughter she stood on her balcony and waved goodbye to the King as he rode out the West gate. Long after he was gone she stood taking in the view which included the Indigo River and the green haze of the forest. In between the land was a carpet of multi-colored squares that were the farms which fed the city of Azul. The cool air felt nice on her fevered skin. She heard her Aunt Mizuiro’s skirts rustle as the woman came up behind her and then wrapped a quilt around her shoulders.

            “Come on dear, he’ll be back tonight with some dreadful animal carcass in tow and you’ll be right as rain in a few days if you rest of course.”

            “I accede to your great wisdom Aunt.” She turned and let Mizuiro guide her into the bedroom and tuck her in; the thick tapestries and carpets holding in the warmth of the fire burning on the hearth. A maid closed the door to the balcony and the air seemed to increase in density.

            “How about I have the bard come tell you a story? Or if you feel up to it you should eat some soup…”

            “Really I just feel tired, though I promise after a nap to try to eat some toast or something,” said the Princess.

            “Alright I’ll be in the next room if you need something; the Doctor said he would stop by later with a tonic.”  Her Aunt withdrew from the chamber. Sapphire closed her eyes.

______________________________________________________________________________

            At first he was worried about leaving Sapphire behind on such a beautiful day, but as they rode out through the last gate and onto the plain beyond the city his heart lightened and he turned to the road that led to the Great Forest. After an hours ride he made his way under the eaves of the evergreens that guarded the ancient wood. He motioned for his men to spread out and keep quiet. His breath fogged in the dim sylvan light; the king checked his crossbow and gently urged his stallion forward.  

            They had been riding for hours when they finally spotted a herd of deer. Carefully he took aim and pulled the trigger. A sharp pain pierced his side; he and the stag fell to the ground. The king felt strange, cold, the only warmth seeped from the pain in his side. He yelled, calling out for his men, but received no answer. The shadows grew deeper.

            “I’m sorry Sapphire, my little gem, it seems I won’t be coming home after all,” he whispered.  “I’m sorry to leave you alone; good bye my daughter, my Princess, my fledgling Queen.”

______________________________________________________________________________

            A pounding woke her up; she opened her eyes and stared at the gauze hangings which turned everything in the room shades of blue. Slowly she sat up and the maid sitting beside her bed leapt up with a dressing robe and helped her into it, then fluffed up the pillows so she could lean back against them.

            “That’s enough Teal. I am more than presentable for being awakened in the middle of the night.” Sapphire called out “enter already and leave off that accursed banging!” Lord Azure stepped in and closed the portal behind him. The tall man gulped several times while staring at his feet, he took a deep breath and forced himself to meet her deep blue eyes.

            “Your highness I apologize for disturbing you, but the matter is urgent.”

            “Obviously or it could have waited until morning so please tell me what has brought my father’s Chief Counselor to my chambers in the middle of the night.”

            “Milady I fear I bring grave news. The guard found your father and all of his men, ambushed, all dead.”

            “Dead? Ambushed? By whom?”

            “Evidence points to Orangers, Milady. What is your command?”

            “I…We must…” she took a breath and felt the tears building, pushing them away she began to put her thoughts in order. “Make a proclamation, it should state that the King is dead and the funeral will be held the day after tomorrow, proceeded by the coronation of their new Queen.” A coughing fit cut off the rest of her words.

            “Your Highness I must protest. You are not well and you have suffered a great loss, the kingdom can wait a few days. You need rest.”

            “What I need…And what I need to do are two…different things.” Teal handed her a glass of water and she sipped from it. “The kingdom needs a strong leader and that would be me. In two days’ time I will be crowned Queen and my father laid to rest. Now go, make the preparations councilor, as is your duty.”

“As you command Your Highness,” said Azure, he bowed and retreated through the oak door.

“Teal go and tell the cook to send up soup and bread. I won’t get well starving to death. Then run and fetch the Doctor.”

“Yes Milady.” She curtsied and rushed out. After the door closed Sapphire turned, buried her face in her pillow, and wept.

______________________________________________________________________________

            “So they have taken the bait?” He asked with his back turned to the young man whose image, other than the deep red hair, reflected his father’s.

            “Yes my Lord Obsidian.”

            “Well then, my son, it is time for the next phase in my master plan. Ready the ninjas. Tell them to wear purple, and send them to Yellow. I want their Sultan dead. Once the minor nations have been crushed like the Greens of old the stage will be set for war.”

            “As my Lord commands,” said the knight.


End file.
